DL Spoof
by trueroyalblue
Summary: I decided to re-post my orginial DL spoof cuz I felt like it. Here it is!


I re-posted this because I, well, I guess I felt like it. If you want to see most of the reviews for it, go check out my "Quogan Forever" story. Only the last few don't go with this.

(nope, I don't own Logan, Quinn, Dana, Zoey, or Lola. only this plot ;))

please vote in my Avatar Poll: What's your favorite Avatar ship? please!

* * *

"Logan, babe, come here and kiss me, will you?" Dana asked, putting on cherry flavored lip gloss and smacking her lips- which was supposed to be sexy, but in Logan's opinion, wasn't in the least. Every time he kissed Dana, he had to imagine that he was seeing Quinn's face, tasting her (favorite) delicious pineapple-flavored lip gloss.

Ever since he had tried to charge Quinn nine dollars for that cup of coffee, Quinn had gotten mad and broken up with him. Ironically, the very same day, Dana came back to PCA from her exchange program in France. She had expected he and Dana pick things up where they left off before she left for France, but his heart had never been in it like it had been those three (or was it four?) years ago.

Ever since Quinn had left him, he had felt an emptiness that he knew only Quinn could fill. As much as he tried to replace Quinn with Dana, it was never the same. It might've, if he hadn't comforted and then kissed Quinn on the bench right after Mark broke up with her.

Dana made him realize there wouldn't be another like Quinn, as much as he tried, Dana and Quinn were practically, opposites. He couldn't open up to Dana like he could with Quinn, and he knew Dana would laugh at him if he told her some of the things he was able to tell Quinn. Dana had unintentionally made him fall even harder for Quinn, and see just how special and important she meant to him.

"What's wrong, sweetums?" Dana asked, concerned.

"It's nothing… I just, don't like you the same way anymore. I love someone else more than you, and she's been a much better girlfriend than you ever were! I can't believe I didn't see this earlier- I was so stupid trying to replace her!" Logan exclaimed.

"Where are you going?!" Dana cried out, grabbing onto Logan's arm to stop him from leaving the boys' dorm.

"To go apologize and make it up to her!" he shouted back.

"COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Dana screeched, falling to the ground and grabbing onto Logan's pantleg.

"Dana, get OFF!!" Logan ordered, trying to shake her off.

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME?!" Dana wailed, not letting go.

"It's actually not that hard, believe it or not!" Logan snapped, finally shaking her off and heading to Quinn's dorm.

"LOGAN, COME BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!" Dana wailed, frantically crawling after him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Logan yelled, determinedly heading towards the girls' dorm room.

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!!" Dana cried, and seeing where he was going, took a different route to Zoey, Lola, and Quinn's room.

Arriving at Quinn's room, Logan banged on the door. Someone- probably Zoey- yelled, "It's open!" Pushing it open, he saw Lola on her beanbag watching TV, Zoey on her laptop, and Quinn working on one of her Quinnventions.

"Quinn, could I talk to you, alone?" he asked her. Quinn looked up, anger in her eyes, but when they met his own, they softened a bit. After some hesitation, she nodded, and they stepped outside of the room.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, a bit harshly.

"OK, ever since the coffee thing, and the whole Dana thing, it made me realize how special you are to me, and I don't care what other people think of you and me being together as much as I did, because, well, I uh- I'm, in love with you, Quinn. Dana made me see there's no other girl that will make me as happy as you do, and that well, I need you, Quinn. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and if you still don't believe me, I wouldn't have snuck around with you for two months if I didn't really like you,"

During his confession, Quinn's gaze had softened and her eyes had gotten huge with disbelief. But she whispered, "What about the coffee thing?"

"I'll buy you as much free coffee as you want. If it makes you feel any better, I had to pay four hundred dollars per coffee for a week after that thing. I didn't think you cared about coffee so much that you'd break up with me over it,"

"But what about Dana? Aren't you two still going out?" Quinn asked.

"Not anymore. Dana's a needy, selfish crybaby who only cares about herself," Logan said, with complete honesty.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Well, in these days without you, I realized how much you complete me and how much I need you to make me happy. I love you too, Logan Reese, and I've never felt more right about something before in my life," Quinn said, coming closer to Logan.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Logan murmured, and that's what she did. They didn't care what anyone thought, and only knew that they were meant for the other in that kiss. The kiss that brought them back together. In that moment, they knew nothing but each other, and when Zoey and Lola opened the door to see what was taking Quinn so long, they didn't care about their shocked reactions. Or when Dana arrived and tried to pull them apart, that didn't stop their love or their kissing.

"One moment," Quinn mouthed in Logan's. Pulling apart for a brief second, Quinn punched Dana in the face shouting, "Stay away from my boyfriend, you creep!"

Then, Quinn used her laser watch and zapped Dana to unconsciousness!

"Can I do one?" Logan asked her, eagerly.

"OK," she replied, handing her laser watch to him. "HA, TAKE THAT YOU KNUTTY PSYCHO!" Logan yelled, zapping Dana some more- laughing all the time he was doing it.

"Alright, that's enough Dana-zapping," Quinn said with a grin.

"Hey, do you wanna go to this restaurant in Beverly Hills with me, like, right now?" Logan whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Yes, but I'm not dressed for it," she answered, uncertainly.

"Neither am I," he said, kissing her.

"Let's go," Quinn murmured in Logan's mouth.

Getting in Logan's car, they drove all the way out to Beverly Hills and to the restaurant- fully in love with each other in a type of love neither had ever experienced before, leaving Dana, Zoey, Lola, Michael, and James in the dust.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!!

Remember to vote on my Avatar poll: Which is your fav avatar ship?

(nope- i don't own Zoey101)


End file.
